1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a color filter substrate having color filters on a substrate main body, an electroluminescence substrate having electroluminescence elements on a substrate main body, and an electrooptical device having the color filter substrate or the electroluminescence substrate, as well as to electronic equipment having the electrooptical device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a liquid crystal device that can be used as a direct viewing type display device mounted on electronic equipment, such as a mobile phone, is mainly composed of a pair of substrates disposed in confrontation with each other with a liquid crystal layer held therebetween and having electrodes for applying a voltage to the liquid crystal layer. Further, a liquid crystal device having color filters disposed on one of substrates to perform a full color display has been widely used.
An example of such a conventional liquid crystal device having color filters will be explained with reference to a passive matrix type transmissive liquid crystal device based on FIG. 10. FIG. 10 shows a fragmentary sectional view showing a structure of the exemplary conventional liquid crystal device. The conventional transmissive liquid crystal device shown in FIG. 10 is schematically arranged such that a color filter substrate 200 and a confronting substrate 300, which act as a pair of substrates, are disposed in confrontation with each other with a liquid crystal layer 400 held therebetween. The color filter substrate 200 is bonded to the confronting substrate 300 at the respective peripheral edges thereof through a seal member 500.
The color filter substrate 200 is schematically arranged such that color filters 220, an overcoat layer 230, transparent electrodes 240, and an orientation film 250 are sequentially laminated on the surface of a substrate main body 210 on the liquid crystal layer 400 side thereof. The confronting substrate 300 is schematically arranged such that transparent electrodes 320 and an orientation film 330 are sequentially laminated on the surface of a substrate main body 310 on the liquid crystal layer 400 side thereof.
The plurality of transparent electrodes 240 are disposed on the color filter substrate 200 and the plurality of transparent electrodes 320 are disposed on the confronting substrate 300 in a stripe shape. The respective transparent electrodes 240 and the respective transparent electrodes 320 extend in directions which intersect each other. Then, the regions, where the respective transparent electrodes 240 intersect the respective transparent electrodes 320, are arranged as respective pixels, and each color filter 220 has red (R), green (G), and blue (B) colored portions 220R, 220G, and 220B formed thereto in a predetermined pattern in correspondence to the respective pixels. Further, light shielding layers 220X are formed between the adjacent pixels on the color filter substrate 200.
While the color filters 220 are formed in a display region 610, located at least inside the inner end surface of the seal member 500, there can exist cases in which they are formed only in the display region 610 and a case in which they are additionally formed outside the display region 610 by several pixels. FIG. 10 shows the case in which the color filters 220 are additionally formed outside the display region 610 by the several pixels. Further, a color filter forming region is denoted by reference numeral 600. It should be noted that, while the width of the colored portions 220R to 220B is shown in enlargement in the figure, actually, the width of them is very minute and set to about 0.15 to 0.3 mm, whereas the interval between the inner end surface of the seal member 500 and the display region 610 or the color filter forming region 600 is set to about 0.2 to 3 mm which is relatively larger than the width of the colored portions 220R to 220B.
Accordingly, in the conventional transmissive liquid crystal device, a region where the color filters 220 are not formed inevitably exists at the peripheral edge of the region, which is located inside the seal member 500 and in which the liquid crystal layer 400 is enclosed. This can be true not only in the case in which the color filters 220 are formed only in the display region 610, but also in the case in which the color filters 220 are additionally formed outside the display region 610 by the several pixels. Thus, as shown in the figure, a step, which corresponds to the height (0.7 to 3 μm) of the color filters 220, can be formed on the surface of the color filter substrate 200 along the boundary between the color filter forming region 600 and the color filter non-forming region (outside the forming region 600).
In contrast, recently, there have been developed technologies for an electroluminescence device acting as a display device making use of electroluminescence elements. With respect to an organic electroluminescence (EL) element using an organic material as a light emitting material, there have been mainly reported a method of forming a low molecular organic EL element (light emitting material) to a film by vapor deposition as shown on page 913 of Appl. Phis. Lett. 51(12), Sep. 21, 1987 and a method of coating a high molecular organic EL element as shown on page 34 of Appl. Phys. Lett. 71 (1), Jul. 7, 1997, both articles being incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
As a coloring device, a method of vapor depositing different light emitting materials on desired pixels through a mask is executed in the low molecular material. In contrast, as to the high molecular material, attention is paid to colorization by minute patterning using an inkjet method. The following examples are known as to the formation of organic EL elements using an inkjet method. That is, they are Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications Nos. 7-235378, 10-12377, 10-153967, 11-40358, 11-54270, 3-39957, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,196.